Strangers To The Darkness Called Love
by xShanaChan
Summary: Night is officially back! But this time,something is different; Soshi is angry that his old rival has inserted himself back into the picture and Riiko is scared of losing him again...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Absolute Boyfriend.

Nuff said. :P

Enjoy!

---

"Riko?"

Soshi stuck his head into the front door of Riko's apartment. He was holding a carefully wrapped box tied with a silver stretchy ribbon behind his back. He could imagine Riko's delighted face the moment he gave it to her.

"Riko?" The living room was empty. He had half-expected her to be sleeping on the couch.

But she didn't sleep or even sit on the couch.

Not anymore.

"Riko?" he called, letting himself in and closing the door silently behind him. He wondered if she was hiding and giggling in the kitchen, waiting to ambush him like she did the other day. A broad grin broke across his face as he remembered what a fast recovery she had made.

Finally, she was his and his alone.

And the pair of matching rings he had just bought and was now waiting in the box he was holding right now was sure to confirm it. He was sure that the moment she received it, she would throw her arms around him and kiss him hard on the lips.

And right after that, he thought. I'm going to propose to her.

Riko was actually kind of young to get married. But she had just recently graduated from high school and was attending a few college courses. He could not afford to wait any longer.

And come to think of it, he brooded. I don't want to wait any longer. She is mine and mine alone.

She would not belong to Night.

Setting down the present on the couch, he walked into the kitchen. He waited for Riko to scream and jump out at him, right into his arms and provide him the perfect introduction.

However, no little girl jumped out and yelled, "Boo!" But he wasn't one to discourage easily.

He quickly glanced around and clocked in on a pretty, slim shadow posed behind the fridge. Her hair was put up in a high bushy ponytail which was rustling slightly. A huge grin nearly cracked his entire face.

Trying to be sneaky, he crept across the kitchen and towards her. He imagined grabbing her and kissing her full, perfect lips and his own twitched slightly.

"Yah!" He yelled as he jumped out at her from the other side of the fridge. He grabbed her then, stopped.

It was a broom.

Embarrassed, he put the household cleaning object back and looked around. She didn't appear to be in the kitchen, much to his relief and confusion.

He supposed she was in her bedroom. He walked out and into the living room. Picking up his present, he only had eyes for Riko's closed bedroom door which was probably why he didn't notice that there was an empty box lying on the couch.

Soshi frowned slightly as he approached Riko's room. He felt highly uncomfortable going into a room that she had more than once warned him not to go into but this was necessary.

Besides, he reasoned with himself. They would be married soon and then, there wouldn't be anything private between them anymore.

His lips twitched as he envisioned several scenarios.

"Riko?" he whispered as he gently opened her door a crack. The entire room was plunged into darkness.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door opening and some light spilled into the room. Riko walked out of her bathroom wearing only a bathrobe, just as Soshi was considering to leave.

His jaw dropped open as he realized just how short the bathrobe was. Nothing can make me leave now!

She walked lightly over to her bed, pushing aside a stack of what looked like photo albums. After climbing onto her bed, she picked one up and began to open it. A sad look passed over her face.

"Oh, Night," she murmured. "I miss you. I really miss you."

Soshi's eyebrows shot up as a tear spilled down her cheek.

Waitaminute, he thought in bewilderment. I though she was over Night?

Riko sobbed slightly, then reached up to scrub her eyes.

Soshi couldn't bear it. He opened the door and walked in, holding his arms out to Riko, ignoring her stunned and horrified face.

"Aw, Riko," he murmured. "I love you."

She just stared up at him, her face white and stunned.

Silence.

Then,

"Aargh. Soshi, you friggin' dog!"

"Riko!" He ducked as a pillow hurtled over his head and smashed against the door.

"How. Dare. YOU?" She flung another pillow at him in anger, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you?"

Soshi scrambled out of the room as she stalked after him with heavy footsteps.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

"Riku!" He took cover behind the couch. "I just came to give you a present."

He waved the box temptingly over his head. He knew Riku loved presents. Ever since she was a little child.

She stopped. "What kind of present?"

"They're rings," he explained, scooting around the couch and handing it to her. "Like, the ones you and Night had."

She froze.

He plowed on quickly. "Actually, they're special in a way. Because-"

He took a deep breath.

This was it. His moment.

He knelt down on one knee and took Riku's hand, the one that wasn't digging its fingernails into his present. He could see her huge, shocked eyes staring down at him.

"Riku," he whispered, pressing his lips against the back of her hand.

"...Yes?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Will you...marry me?"

---

Cliff-hanger! x]

Read and review fairly,okay? (:

I know it sucks.

xShanaChan


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Absolutely Boyfriend. :/

I hate putting the disclaimer.

Well, have fun reading the random crap I have written. (:

---

Silence.

Soshi looked up from the hand he was pressing against his lips. Riko's huge eyes, beneath her long bangs, stared down at him in stunned amazement.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

He was starting to lose the sudden spurt of confidence he had felt that had caused him to kneel down beside her.

"I'm asking you to marry me," he said gently.

Riko stared at him. Then,

"Aargh! Soshi, you bastard!"

Soshi ducked as Riko yanked her hand from his grasp and hurled the nearest object at his head.

It happened to be a glass vase.

"Riko!" Soshi managed to grab it before it collided with the closed door. He set it gently down. "What's gotten into you?"

"How could you do this to me?" Riko fumed. She snatched up a couch pillow and hurled it with brute force at him.

"All I did was propose to you!" sputtered Soshi, grabbing the pillow.

Ow. He was surprised. It hurt with staggering force the moment it slammed against his hands.

Suddenly, something hit him. "Are you-" He stared at her in shock. "Are you-seeing someone else?"

Riko's eyes bulged.

"What?" she screeched in anger. "How could you?" She grabbed anther pillow and flung it at him. "No, I am not seeing someone else!"

Soshi ducked as the pillow she'd flung slammed against the door. "Oh," he muttered. "Then, what's the problem? You don't want to marry me? Is that it?"

Suddenly, all the anger seemed to drain from her face and figure. She slumped onto her knees on the floor as tears welled up in her large eyes.

Soshi started towards her in alarm but her hoarsely whispered words froze him in his tracks.

"Its Night's birthday today."

And, without another word, she got up and disappeared into her bedroom. The door closed with a silent click behind her.

Soshi knew he had to leave her alone. But his knees were locked.

_She was Night's_, he realized. _Night's all along._

It hurt knowing that Riko had committed herself to his rival. And even when he had died, she still yearned for him.

He collapsed on the floor.

"Riko," he whispered into the wood floor. "I love you."

---

**Later**

As Soshi shrugged on his jacket, he wondered if he should ask Riko to join him for lunch. But he knew that she wanted to be left alone. With a sigh, he slammed his front door shut behind him and walked towards the lift.

The lift seemed to take too long to come. He kept glancing at Riko's front door nervously, half expecting her to come walking out.

At last, there was a _ding!_ and the lift doors slowly opened. Eager to get away from his hurt and confused thoughts about Riko, he dashed into the lift and slammed into a wall of muscle.

"Whoops, sorry," he muttered as he staggered backwards and adjusted his glasses. He stared down at his feet as he spoke. He didn't want to stop and talk to anyone.

"Its o - Soshi?" The guy he had bumped into began. He sounded startled; his voice was like melting butter.

"Oh, hey," Soshi muttered, not knowing why the voice sounded so familiar and not really caring.

He ducked around the stranger and into the lift. The guy stepped out and peered at him in surprise.

"Soshi," he said. "Its me. Night. I'm back."

"Yeah, yeah," Soshi muttered, not really paying attention. He jabbed the close button as hard as he could.

"Soshi." Now, the guy sounded exasperated. What did he want? "Its me, Night. Don't you remember?"

The lift doors finally began to close. "Bye," Soshi mumbled to him.

Why were strangers starting to talk to him? He had bigger worries. Like Riko.

The stranger let out a loud groan as the lift doors slowed down to shut completely close. Then, he turned and stomped off.

"Pfft, what a weirdo," Soshi muttered to himself. He pressed the button for the ground floor.

What did that crazy guy say his name was? he wondered. Night?

Suddenly, he froze as the "stranger" s words finally began to sank in.

"Night?" he yelped. He attempted to slam his hand into the open button but the lift doors were already closing in.

But just as they were about to shut, Soshi saw it; a boy's hair as fine as spun gold and unmistakable. Whose looks were that perfect?

Night was back.

And he had come to claim back Riku.

"Argh!"

Soshi began to press random buttons; anything to stop the lift. It halted at the second floor.

He sprinted out and raced for the stairs. He took two at a time and nearly tripped over several top steps.

At last, he reached his floor. Breathing heavily, he flung open the door and stepped out.

Nothing. The hallway was empty.

But his chest still felt tight; as if it was constricted. He walked over to Riku's front door and pressed his ear to the hard wood.

No noise touched his ears.

It didn't meant Night hadn't come to claim Riku. He rang the bell.

He heard Riku's giggle and felt his spirits soar. Maybe Night hadn't come after all.

Light footsteps. Riku's shriek of laughter. Then the door opened and it seemed as if Soshi's blood had permanently frozen.

A shirtless wall of tanned muscle named Night greeted him with a warm smile.

"Soshi," he said.

And at that very moment, it was as if the whole world had collapsed upon Soshi.

---

Another cliff-hanger! :D

Yes, Night is finally back and Riku is delighted.

Unfortunately, Soshi is crushed.

Read & review, nice peoples and pls gimme constructive comments.

xShannaChan


End file.
